The Subspace Emissary: Sonic's Tale
by darkspines35
Summary: Sonic's Tale of the Subspace Emissary in SSBB.
1. Chapter 1

-1The Subspace Emissary: Sonic's Tale

Chapter one

I was sitting in a stadium chair as the place got packed in with spectators. I witnessed one of my oldest rivals, Mario, get thrown in the arena. I saw Kirby, what looked like a piece of giant bubble gum, get thrown in to face Mario. Peach and another Princess were watching the brawl from a balcony. Kirby absorbed Mario's fireball attack, but Mario recovered and used some sort of pump device to blow Kirby away. "That's cheating!" I yelled. A big burly guy got up in my face and said "So what, if you don't like items, then get out of here." "Do you even recognize me" I asked in a solemn tone. "Yeah, your that crappy hedgehog, Sonic, aren't you. "CRAPPY, Oh I'll show you crappy" I thought in the back of my head. Before I got the chance to punch his lights out, a security guy came and escorted me away. "Why do I have to leave and he doesn't?" I questioned impatiently. "Sorry, but I only saw you doing the fighting" he told me. I sped out of that place as quick as I could since I couldn't finish watching the fight. I called Tails on the walkie talkie he gave me. "Hey Sonic, do you need me to come and pick you up in the Tornado." "Yeah, they kinda kicked me out, so can ya come and get me?" "Sure." I waited there for awhile.

Tails finally showed up after awhile. "Tails, where ya been?" I questioned him. "I was finishing up some final details on the Tornado" Tails said. "Okay" I added. I hopped on the back of the Tornado then we set off for home. I told Tails to fly lower, so I could see the sights. Out of nowhere, Bowser jumped out with a gun like device. Tails stopped the plane, and we jumped out. "Gwah ha ha" Bowser snickered as he pointed the gun at Tails. We were in a swampy area, so I couldn't run at my full speed. "I was speechless at what happened next. Bowser fired at Tails, but Tails couldn't get away fast enough. The arrow beam that hit Tails turned him into a trophy. I was horrified, but I had to fight. "That fool. He's mine now" I began thinking. I charged at full speed, not thinking about the wetness. He charged another beam, but I managed to dodge it at a price. I jumped over the arrow as soon as I did that, I slipped in a slick spot. I got near him and homing attacked him. I didn't see his next move. Bowser jarred me right in the face. I looped back, knocking the gun out of his hands. He picked the gun up and ran away.

Yes, I have started another fan fic. I have this in Sonic's P.O.V. since I didn't feel like writing a third person. I was inspired by making this after I beat the Subspace Emissary in SSBB. I hope anyone who reads this actually enjoys it.

All Sega characters © of Sega and Sonic Team

All Nintendo characters © of Nintendo


	2. Chapter 2

The Subspace Emissary: Sonic's Tale

Chapter Two

I ran back to Tails and tapped the bottom of his trophy. He was revived in a flash of light. "Tails, are you alright?" I asked him in a panic. "I'm fine Sonic" he exclaimed. We ran back to the Tornado. Tails flew us back to his workshop on the Island of the Ancients. "Whew, it's a good thing I didn't get turned into a trophy" I told Tails. "Yeah, if that had happened, then who knows where we'd be right now" he remarked. I walked outside and saw a horrible sight. "Tails, get out here now" I yelled inside the workshop. Tails came running outside. "What is that?" I asked Tails. "I think it's part of Subspace" Tails told me. "What's that?" I asked, clueless to the Subspace term. "It's similar to a black hole, but everything it absorbs is sent into a place known as Subspace" Tails taught me. There were two separate Subspace balls, portal things. I saw a robed person or robot fly over head. I wasn't sure if I should follow it or not. "Hey, Sonic, I think we should go look for Knuckles. His brute strength can help us through this" Tails spoke to me. "Sure, he's on the island right?" I questioned him again. "Last I saw of him, he was here" Tails said.

I decided to head out on my own, so Tails could finish his work on the Tornado. These little robot like things came out and attacked me. "Man, these guys aren't that hard to beat" I snickered as I punched another one. I hit one of the goons, and it was launched into another robot thingy. I witnessed as another Subspace portal thing was released into the open. I dashed away as fast as I could. I decided that finding Knuckles was a lost cause. I looked into the sky, hoping there would be a sign of something good. I saw a ship fly overhead, heading towards some place on the island. I followed the ship. I figured it was Eggman trying to do something to the island. I had enough problems of trying to figure out what was with the Subspace portals. "Geez, I hope nothing else happens" I thought as I raced for the ruins. I watched these guys send a large beast into a hole in the flooring. I thought about going in to see what it was, but my gut told me there was something bad about to happen.

Yeah, I'm back with the next chapter in The Subspace Emissary: Sonic's Tale. I hope everyone enjoys this. I'm sorry if the time line doesn't quite fit right, but it's hard to that when so many things happen at one time.

Sonic and co. (c) of Sega and Sonic Team

All Nintendo characters (c) of Nintendo


	3. Chapter 3

The Subspace Emissary: Sonic's Tale

Chapter Three

I stood there for a moment. Waiting, watching to see what happened to the beast. I saw it come flying up as I peered down into the hole. I saw a something that looked like a bomb on the top of it's head. "Uh oh, I better get outta here" I spoke under my breath. I charged up a spin dash. I launched myself towards a cliff, narrowly escaping the Subspace bomb. As I rolled down the side of the cliff; Tails paged me on my walkie talkie. "What Tails?" I angrily asked as I ran down the rest of the hill side. "Sonic, I found something on those bombs" he calmly spoke. "Okay, I'll be over there soon I hope" I told him as I ran off. I reached the workshop and busted through the door. "Tails, come on, we need to get out of here" I screamed in his face. We ran for the Tornado. We blasted off, and Tails asked me why I yelled at him. "I went into a place where I saw a whole bunch of those bombs. I noticed that the robots were getting the bombs off of the racks and opening them" I quickly spoke. "Okay. Those bombs are collecting pieces of the earth and sending them to the Subspace Zone" Tails boasted. We landed on land and saw the same ship that I thought was Eggman's get blasted away. Tails saw where the Island had been engulfed by Subspace itself. "Well, that can't be good" I said sarcastically. "Sonic, I think we should go in" Tails spoke in a dark tone. "Okay then let's go" I ran and jumped onto the Tornado. Tails hopped in the front and we flew off for the Subspace Zone.

As we grew closer; the thing got bigger. "Sonic, I can't get any closer with the Tornado, you'll have to go in by yourself" Tails told me as he began to circle the perimeter. "Alright Tails, I'll get this over with quickly" I told him. I leaped off of the Tornado into the giant purple ball. I landed on ground which surprised me. I saw stairs leading to a really bright light. "Geez, this place needs a renovation if ya ask me" I spoke in a soft voice. I dashed up the stairs, hoping I didn't miss the party. Once I got up the stairs, a menacing boss like guy was floating there. I saw him charging up some attack. "That can't be too good" I thought to myself. I ran towards him as fast as I could. I spin dashed through the air as I flew towards him. "One attack to stop him then another to finish him" I told myself. I ran back around and hit a second time. He screamed like h e was mad or something. I stopped and turned around, shook my finger, and prepared for the next attack. I saw Mario and the others off in the distance. I looked and waved my hand for them to come on. We ran and began to punch and kick the crap out of him. After awhile of this, he imploded, destroying Subspace. We all ran for a way out. Finally, the world was restored to normal.

Ya, I finished the story. Sorry if it seemed to short. I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it as much as I've had writing it.

Sonic and Tails © to Sega and Sonic Team

All Nintendo characters © of Nintendo

Solid Snake © of Konami


End file.
